


Historia jednej ucieczki

by call_me_el



Series: Butterfly Effect [6]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Andrzej to mistrz planowania, Angst and Feels, Backstory do Believe in a Happy Ending, F/M, Janina Karska is a Bad Sister, a wyszło jak wyszło, kid!Tomek, miało być bardziej kanonicznie, pożegania, ucieczka Andrzeja i Tadka z Warszawy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_el/pseuds/call_me_el
Summary: Pisane w równolegle do "Believe in a Happy Ending" wyjaśnienie tego, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się wtedy w Warszawie.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Anna Wilmowska
Series: Butterfly Effect [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 1





	Historia jednej ucieczki

Wybiegł na tyłach kamienicy. Chyłkiem przemknął przy ścianie budynku i przedzierając się przez krzaki, przebiegł przez bramę i znalazł się na ulicy.

W uszach wciąż dźwięczał mu huk wystrzałów.

Słyszał za sobą znajome kroki Tadka. Obydwaj puścili się pędem po ciemniejących ulicach i dopiero zatrzymali się w parku, w najciemniejszym kącie.

\- Leć do domu i za godzinę widzimy się na dworcu. – Andrzej oparł drżącą dłoń na ramieniu Tadka. Ciemne oczy przyjaciela przepełnione były strachem.

\- To nie miało tak być, brachu…

\- Wiem, Tadek. Porozmawiamy tym później, a teraz spiesz się, zanim nas przyłapią! Godzina, dworzec. Znasz plan.

Z tymi słowami Andrzej pchnął lekko Tadka i nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył znajomymi ulicami. Bał się. Wiedział, że zawsze było ryzyko i każde spotkanie mogło być ostatnim, ale jak on się cholernie bał.

Bo teraz to nie był już tylko plan na wszelki wypadek. Teraz to był jedyny sposób na to, żeby uszedł z życiem.

_„Ściągnie na nas kłopoty, zobaczysz jeszcze”_

_„Po coś ty go brała, Anulka? Rewolucjonistę?”_

_„Życie sobie zmarnujesz dziewczyno! A jak Wilmowski wpadnie i co zrobisz?”_

_„Myślisz, że to przypadek, że za jego szkołą aresztowali tego człowieka?”_

_„Gdzie diabeł nie może tam Wilmowskich pośle! Zobaczysz ten chłopak będzie taki sam, jak jego ojciec!”_

Andrzej potrząsnął głową i z sercem łomoczącym w piersi po cichu wszedł na klatkę.

Jak on ma to Ani powiedzieć? Co ma powiedzieć Tomkowi?

W oczach mu zapiekło, kiedy niemal bezgłośnie przekręcił klucz w zamku i wślizgnął się do cichego mieszkania.

W kuchni paliło się światło.

\- Andrzej? – Jego żona wyjrzała zza drzwi i zamarła. Jej drobna twarz pobladła i dłonie kurczowo chwyciły framugę.

\- Kochana moja. – Andrzej w dwóch krokach znalazł się przy niej i porwał ją w ramiona. Długo tulił ją do siebie. Wcisnął nos w jej włosy i odetchnął głęboko. Bo być może był to ostatni raz, kiedy będzie mógł ją przytulić.

\- Co się stało? Andrzeju?

-Co ten wywrotowiec znowu namieszał?

Z kuchni wyszła Janina. Wrogim spojrzeniem omiotła go, ale nie miał czasu z nią się kłócić.

\- Wpadliśmy z Tadkiem. – Przeszli po cichu do sypialni, gdzie Andrzej zaczął na szybko pakować torbę. Z korytarza dobiegł głośny syk.– Nie wiem jak, nie wiem kiedy, ale wytropili nas.

\- Chryste, Andrzej! – Ania zakryła usta dłońmi i z oczu pociekły jej łzy, kiedy zrozumiała, co się dzieje. – Idź, zbudź Tomka.– Odciągnęła go od łóżka i pchnęła lekko w stronę drzwi.– Ja cię spakuję, idź się z nim… pożegnaj…

\- Aniu... – Ucałował ją szybko i wyszedł z pokoju. Napotkał zimne, pełne pogardy spojrzenie Jaśki. Krew mu zmroziło i blady strach zajrzał mu w twarz. Nie. Nie teraz. Nie tutaj.

\- Ty! Ty..! 

\- Nie teraz, Jaśka, proszę cię, nie teraz.

\- Trzeba o tym było myśleć, zanim się w to władowałeś!

\- Janka, cicho bądź! – Ania wybiegła z sypialni i odciągnęła siostrę od drzwi wejściowych. – Nie krzycz tak!

\- Nie będę cicho siedziała, jak ten człowiek niszczy ci życie!– Janka syknęła i wbiła palec w pierś Andrzeja.– Twojego _męża_ , Aniu, będzie szukała żandarmeria! Chcesz, żeby tu wpadli? - Obróciła się do niego - Wynoś się stąd!

\- Cholera jasna… – Andrzej wplótł palce we włosy i szarpnął.

To nie tak miało być.

\- Mój kochany tatuś!– radosny głos dziecka rozległ się w ciemnym przedpokoju i Andrzejowi ziemia spod nóg się osunęła.

Jego mały chłopiec. Jego maleńki dar od losu.

\- Hej, kawalerze. – Andrzej wymusił uśmiech i poderwał Tomka pod pachy, podrzucając go góry. Tomek zarechotał uradowany, kiedy Andrzej posadził go na swoim biodrze.– Nie powinieneś być teraz w łóżku?

\- Ciocia krzyczała. – Usprawiedliwił się Tomek. Zaczepił się rączkami za jego kurtkę i wtulił się w jego silne ramiona.

\- Tomku? – Wchodząc do pokoju syna, głaskał go po głowie i ucałował go w czoło. Jak on kochał tego chłopca! – Tatuś musi na jakiś czas wyjechać, wiesz? Mamusia z tobą zostanie.

\- A mogę z tobą? – Tomek spojrzał z nadzieją na ojca i pociągnął go za kurtkę. – Tak jak obiecałeś? Zobaczyć świat?

Chryste Panie…

\- Kiedyś, synku. – Andrzej zacisnął zęby i z trudem opanował drżenie rąk, kiedy ułożył Tomka do łóżka. Przysiadł obok niego. – Ale nie tym razem. Obiecuję ci, że kiedyś na pewno cię zabiorę w świat.

_Obiecuję ci to, synku._

\- To ja będę czekał!– Tomek kiwnął głową i ucałował ojca w policzek. Wsunął się pod kołdrę i wyszczerzył się. – Ale na pewno?

\- Na pewno, na pewno. – Andrzej załaskotał chłopca i serce mu pękało, kiedy ten chichotał radośnie. – A teraz bądź grzecznym chłopcem i idź już spać.

\- Kocham cię tatusiu. – Niebieskie oczy, identyczne do jego własnych, patrzyły na niego z uwielbieniem.

\- Ja też cię kocham synku. – Andrzej uśmiechnął się szeroko, ucałował synka w czoło i obejrzał się przez ramię cztery razy, zanim wyszedł z pokoju. Dopiero jak zamknęły się za nim drzwi, zakrył oczy dłonią.

Cholera _jasna._

Przeszedł do kuchni, gdzie Ania coś usilnie tłumaczyła Jance.

\- Matka z ojcem mieli rację!– Janina syknęła na jego widok i nawet uspokajający dotyk siostry na nią nie podziałał. – Zrujnowałeś tą rodzinę…

\- Janka!

\- Same nieszczęścia za tobą przylazły i tak myślę, że może lepiej, że uciekasz! – Oczy jej błyszczały gniewnie, a Ania wyraźnie już płakała. – Wynocha stąd! Zabieraj rzeczy i wynoś się stąd!

\- Jaśka, zamknij się, proszę cię… – Ania szarpnęła siostrę za ramię. – Zlituj się, nie teraz.

A Andrzej stał z więdnącym sercem i przyglądał się tej scenie. Bo Jaśka miała rację.

\- Aniu, kochana moja, powinienem już iść. – Wyszeptał i w kuchni zaległa ciężka cisza, przerywana szlochem Ani. – Naprawdę muszę. Zanim policja się tu zjawi.

\- Idź już, mój drogi. – Ania podeszła do niego, ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i delikatnie gładziła kciukami po policzkach. Jej zaczerwienione oczy błądziły po jego twarzy, jakby chciała wyryć go sobie w pamięci. – Kocham cię, Andrzeju i nic tego nie zmieni. Pamiętaj o tym.

\- Kocham cię. – Ucałował ją i przytulił do siebie. Zatopił palce w jej włosach i trzymał ją blisko. – Zawsze. Kocham cię, Aniu, kocham cię, kocham cię.

\- Uważaj tam na siebie. – Wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. Nie płakała już. – I pamiętaj, że masz spać, jeść i _żyć_.

\- Bez ciebie nie mogę. – Mruknął jej do ucha. - Ale zabiorę was do siebie. Najszybciej jak się da. Czekaj na mnie.

\- Zawsze. – Odsunęła się od niego i posłała mu słaby uśmiech. – Kocham cię, Andrzeju.

Pocałował ją po raz ostatni. Chwycił torbę. Przechodząc obok Janiny usłyszał tylko:

\- Mam nadzieję, że tu więcej nie wrócisz!

Andrzej zignorował ją i obejrzał się po raz ostatni przez ramię na żonę. Stała w progu do kuchni, otulając się własnymi ramionami. Ciemnorude włosy w nieładzie opadały jej na twarz, a zielone oczy, które zawsze świeciły jak gwiazdy, były teraz przygaszone.

\- Kocham cię. – Andrzej wyszeptał po raz ostatni i wyślizgnął się z mieszkania. Dźwięk zamykanego zamka brzmiał jak huk wystrzału rewolweru.

Na klatce słyszał jeszcze pomruki rozmowy, ale zepchnął wszystko na bok i skupił się na planie.

Bo nie tylko on uciekał. Musiał ratować Tadka, bo to przecież dla niego ten młody człowiek zaryzykował wszystko.

„Do licha, brachu, za tobą człowiek to do samego piekła by poszedł, i dziękowałby, że go zabierasz! Tfu, na psa urok!”

No i zabrał.

Andrzej wyjrzał na zewnątrz i nie widząc nikogo, przemknął na opustoszałą ulicę. Na dworzec miał nie daleko. Musiał jednak sprawdzić okolicę, zanim wejdzie na plac. Zajęło mu sporo czasu kluczenie po małych ulicach w około budynku tak, aby uniknąć głównej alei.

Mieli plan.

To go pocieszało, bo nie musieli iść w ciemno. Na wspomnienie tego, co się stało z komórką Dymka ciarki przeszły mu o plecach. Dlatego nalegał na Tadka, żeby obmyśleć dodatkowy sposób ucieczki. Nie mogli ryzykować. Nie tak.

Z przyzwyczajenia zatrzymał się za rogiem budynku naprzeciw dworca i krew mu zmroziło, kiedy dostrzegł wokół wejścia rój policji.

Nie, nie, nie. Nie. Cholera _JASNA_! Nie!

Jakim cudem?!

Tadek!

Bez zastanowienia obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem zniknął w ciemności. Ulicę dalej puścił się pędem, klucząc po tyłach kamienic.

Cholera jasna…

Serce mu drżało na myśl, że mógł być za późno.

Tadek mu zaufał. I on musiał Tadka stąd wyciągnąć. Musiał.

Mimowolnie zmarszczył nos, kiedy w twarz buchnął mu smród Wisły. O tej porze roku, nawet wieczorem, gorąc dnia roznosił ohydny zapach zgnilizny.

Odnalazł dom, gdzie Tadek mieszkał z rodzicami.

Tak bardzo chciał dać mu więcej czasu. Czasu, którego on sam nie dostał i chciał, aby ktoś inny mógł… z resztą… nigdy nie będzie wystarczająco dużo czasu na pożegnanie.

Z ciężko bijącym sercem zapukał do drzwi w umówiony między nimi sposób. W środku rozległo się szuranie nóg po drewnianej podłodze i ciche przekleństwa.

Musiał. Nie miał wyjścia.

Drzwi uchyliły się i w półmroku zamajaczyła blada twarz, ciężka ręka chwyciła go za torbę i wciągnęła do środka.

\- Miała być godzina. – Tadek pobladły, kurczowo ściskał go za połę bluzy.

\- Wiem, Tadek, wiem. – Głos mu drżał. – Ale musiałem. Jakimś cudem policja dowiedziała się o czymś, bo na dworcu trzepali każdego, kto tylko zjawił się na placu.

\- Za szybko! – Tadek zaklął pod nosem i zaciągnął go głębiej do sieni.– Czekaj tu.

Andrzej patrzył na przyjacielem. Mógł się nie zgadzać, na jego udział w całej tej akcji. Ale był tak pewny, że im się uda. Mieli plan. Mógł sam. Byłoby ciężko, ale dałby radę.

Oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął oczy. Od razu je otworzył, kiedy tylko mignęły mu w wyobraźni rude potargane włosy i przygasłe zielone oczy.

Łzy zakręciły się mu w oczach. Zagryzł policzek do krwi i z trudem zaczerpnął powietrza.

Nie teraz.

Musiał się skupić.

Tadek wyślizgnął się z pokoju do sieni i Andrzej otrząsnął się z zadumy.

Nie mieli czasu.

Uprzejmie zignorował zaczerwienione oczy przyjaciela i tylko oparł mu dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął. Tylko tyle mógł mu teraz dać.

Było już całkiem ciemno, kiedy wymknęli się na zewnątrz. Upał dnia nadal wisiał w powietrzu i ciężkie powietrze przyklejało się do skóry.

Albo to jemu było trudno oddychać.

Do kryjówki dotarli bez przeszkód. Na nikogo się nie natknęli, nikt ich nie zatrzymał. Zapadła ruina, która niegdyś była małym drewnianym domkiem, na końcu ulicy odchodzącej od alei Jerozolimskich, stała pusta.

W środku mieli ukryte, zawinięte w nieprzemakalny worek, rewolwery i naboje. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Jak on chciał żeby ten przypadek nigdy się nie wydarzył.

\- Nie podoba mi się to, brachu. – Tadek kucnął w kącie pod oknem i wyglądał co chwila na zewnątrz. – Za szybko wywąchali nas.

\- Gdyby nie ten strzał, to byśmy uciekli bez problemu. – Andrzej oparł się plecami o ścianę po drugiej stronie okna. – Że tez akurat w _tym_ mieszkaniu nas wyśledzili!

\- No ten policyjny gryzipiórek nam nie pomógł. – Tadek uśmiechnął się krzywo i zerknął na niego. – Andrzeju?

\- Uda nam się. – Spojrzał Tadkowi prosto w oczy i miał nadzieję, że nie widać po nim, jak bardzo się bał. – Mamy solidny plan i musi nam się udać.

\- To ja wiem. – Tadek machnął ręką niecierpliwie i dodał ciszej. – Ktoś wiedział…

\- Tadek…

\- Ktoś wiedział, mówię ci, brachu, bo nigdy tego pieruńskiego dworca tak szybko policja nie oblazła. Sam mówiłeś, że zanim się pokumają, mamy godzinę! Porządnie grzmotnąłem tego szpicla, tak szybko by go nie dobudzili.

\- Co mam ci na to powiedzieć?! – Andrzej syknął. Zacisnął ręce na torbie i z trudem opanowywał drżenie ramion. Tego właśnie bał się najbardziej. Że ktoś ich wydał.

Przemknęła mu wtedy po głowie pewna myśl, ale szybko ją odgonił. Bo to nie mogła być prawda. Nie. To tylko jego strach przemawiał przez niego. To tylko jego strach…

Tadek nie powiedział nic. Wzruszył tylko ramionami i zapatrzył się w okno.

Andrzej westchnął ciężko i osunął się po ścianie na ziemię. Mieli jeszcze kilka godzin, zanim mogli pomyśleć o ucieczce.

I to czekanie było najgorsze.

W głowie miał mętlik. Ledwo opanowywał to uporczywe drżenie rąk i co rusz zerkał na zegarek. Czas, jak zaczarowany, zdawał się stanąć w miejscu.

To były najdłuższe godziny jego życia.

Wiedział, że najwięcej policji będzie na ulicach przez te pierwsze godziny. Później zostaną tylko pojedyncze patrole, bo reszta zostanie oddelegowana gdzie indziej. I to właśnie te patrole musieli z Tadkiem ominąć. Później dostać się na dworzec i załadować na jakikolwiek pociąg.

Musi im się udać.

Andrzej zerknął na przysypiającego Tadka.

Musi się udać.

Musi.

***

Przy wejściu na dworzec spacerowało dwóch żandarmów.

Andrzej wyjrzał zza rogu i uważnie odliczał ich kroki. Skrzywił się, kiedy ci obrócili się na pięcie i maszerowali w druga stronę. Za mało czasu, żeby przemknąć. Potrzeba im czegoś, żeby odwrócić ich uwagę.

Obejrzał się za ramię na Tadka i pokręcił głową. Cofnęli się.

\- Jak zaraz nie czmychniemy, to możemy sami na posterunek zapukać!

Andrzej zamarł z szybko bijącym sercem.

To mogło się udać…

\- Przygotuj broń.

Rzucił krótko i sam sprawdził magazynek rewolweru. Podniósł głowę i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Tadek nic nie powiedział.

\- Co jest, Tadek?

\- Ty chcesz żandarmów odstrzelić?! Porypało cię, brachu?

\- Nie, nie ich.

I po cichu wyłożył Tadkowi swój pomysł. Nie był to może jego najlepszy, ale jedyny, jaki mu przyszedł go głowy.

Na nic innego nie mieli czasu.

Plan powiódł się tylko połowicznie. Ale na to Andrzej też miał plan.

Rozdzielili się. Każdy pobiegł w swoją stronę. Andrzej jeszcze raz sprawdził magazynek i powtarzał sobie, że strzela w powietrze. Nikomu nie stanie się krzywda, bo strzela tylko w powietrze.

Zacisnął zęby, powoli uniósł ramię, wycelował w korony drzew nad nim i nacisnął spust. Raz wystarczyło. Odpowiedziało mu echo strzału gdzieś w oddali. Nie czekając puścił się pędem w stronę dworca.

Żandarmów nie było.

Coraz więcej ludzi pojawiało się na placu. Nikt podejrzany.

Kątem oka dostrzegł Tadka, kiedy ten spokojnym krokiem pojawił się na ulicy i jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do sali poczekalnej. Było już na tyle wcześnie z rana, że pierwszy pociąg miał odjechać za dwadzieścia minut.

Mało czasu. Ale musiał czekać.

Najpierw trzeba było dopilnować, żeby nikt niepożądany nie wlazł im w drogę. Musiał wyciągnąć stąd Tadka.

Piętnaście minut.

Oddech mu drżał, a lodowate palce z trudem zaciskały się na torbie. To drażniące dygotanie w piersi szargało mu ramionami.

W myślach pożegnał Anię i Tomka.

Dziesięć minut.

Powoli wysunął się z cienia i spokojnym krokiem przeszedł aleje Jerozolimskie. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Był kolejnym pasażerem idącym na pociąg.

Tylko postawił nogę na chodniku po drugiej stronie, kiedy za jego plecami rozległo się gardłowe nawoływanie. Spanikował i obejrzał się przez ramię.

To go niemal zgubiło, kiedy dostrzegł dwóch żandarmów biegnących po placu i wyciągających broń.

Cholera jasna.

I wtedy popełnił błąd. Puścił się pędem. Za nim huknęły strzały i ktoś krzyknął. Na ten odgłos Andrzej odwrócił się i napotkał z daleka wściekłe spojrzenie jednego z żandarmów. Błysnęła wycelowana w jego stronę lufa rewolweru. W ostatniej chwili rzucił się w bok i z przerażeniem przyglądał się, jak kula trafia mężczyznę, który akurat znalazł się na linii strzału.

Żandarmi zatrzymali się zdezorientowani, kiedy ludzie rzucili się na postrzelonego i zaczęli krzyczeć.

Chryste Panie...

Andrzej otrząsnął się i nie czekając, aż ktoś się nim zainteresuje, przebiegł plac. Przeleciał przez salę i wypadł na peron. Dwa pociągi czekały na odjazd. Przebiegł przez otwarte drzwi wagonów towarowych na drugi peron.

Pięć minut.

Musiał wydostać stąd Tadka.

Schował się za filar. Szybko ściągnął kurtkę, zrzucając ją na ziemię, z torby wyciągnął kapelusz i wcisnął go aż na oczy. Przygarbił się nieco.

Przeciągły gwizd niemal poderwał go do góry.

Cholera.

Wyjrzał zza filaru, jak pociąg ruszył. To byl znak dla Tadka.

Osunął się na ziemię i skulił ramiona, kiedy usłyszał okrzyki żandarmów.

Po chwili okrzyki ucichły, a pociąg znikał w oddali.

Cholera. Musi znaleźć Tadka.

Zanim się ruszył, Tadek znalazł jego. Tylko rzucił na niego okiem, Andrzej został porwany w ramiona i minęła długa chwila, nim któryś z nich choćby nawet drgnął.

Musieli się ukryć.

Według planu, wszyscy powinni być przekonani, że uciekli pierwszym lub drugim pociągiem. Gdyby uciekli od razu, złapaliby ich. Jeśli będą czekać zbyt długo, policja zorientuje się, że jeszcze nie uciekli i będą ich szukać.

Cichaczem dostali się na następny pociąg pasażerski. Ukryli się w najgorszym kącie najgorszego wagonu. Tam nawet papierów nie sprawdzali. Byle tylko dojechać do Krakowa.

Andrzej z ciężkim sercem wsłuchiwał się w stukot kół. Z każdą minutą oddalał się od domu. Od żony i syna.

Zostawił ich i być może nie ujrzy ich już nigdy.

Oparł głowę o ściankę, zacisnął lodowate palce na torbie. W duchu błagał tego nieznajomego człowieka o przebaczenie. Bo tylko dzięki temu wypadkowi sam przeżył.

W końcu przymknął oczy i pozwolił myślom błądzić.

Teraz miał czas.

***

O tym, skąd policja wiedziała, żeby natychmiast okrążyć dworzec, dowiedział się dwa lata później.

W liście od Janiny Karskiej, w którym poinformowała go o śmierci Ani i o tym, że Tomek zostanie z nią.

W postscriptum.

W cholernym _postscriptum._

„Miałam nadzieję, że zdążą cię dorwać i skończy się ta klątwa, którą rzuciłeś na moją rodzinę. Najwidoczniej, kiedy potrzeba żandarma, nigdzie żadnego nie ma.”

List spalił.


End file.
